The Cheating Girl
Appearance She has a dark-red-pinkish hair. She always changes her appearances and acts as different personalities for each men, due to her cheating habits, and her manipulations about The Red Thread of Destiny to every men she cheats. Pinky Promise She is first seen when Watanuki notices her trying to get off from a man. Watanuki looks at the situation, he goes to the two to try to sort out the problem. When both notices Watanuki, she runs off and the man walks away as well. Later, she comes to Yuuko's shop and thanks Watanuki for helping her before. She explained that the man before was her ex-boyfriend that refuses to leave her be. When Yuuko appears and explains to her what her shop is for, she asks her what her wish is. She replies, saying it really wasn't a wish though she had been having some difficulty moving her pinky. When Watanuki looks closer at her pinky, he notices it has a dark aura around it. Yuuko gives her a ring, similiar to Rin - the customer with lying habits to help her. She accepts the ring, and leaves the shop, saying she has business to deal with. The next day; after school, Watanuki and Doumeki see the woman once again with a different personality and a man. She looked like she was on a date though she acted differently than the last time he had seen her. Watanuki, Doumeki, and the pipe fox continue to observe their date until she leaves telling her date she was going to the amusement park with some friends. Her schedule during the week also seems full when he asks her when they could meet again. When she opens her bag, it seems to be full of several different kinds of cell phones. When she is about to leave, she makes a pinky promise with her date that they would meet again. She used the same pinky she was having difficulty moving. She left the ring Yuuko gave to her on the table by accident. The trio follows her to the amusement park; where she was supposed to meet with some friends, but it turned out to be a date with another man. Before she sees him, she puts on glasses that changes her look. Her new date notices she smells like cigarettes and she makes an excuse, saying she doesn't (When on her last date she clearly did smoke). They followed them throughout the date until they get to a particular booth in which true love is tested. The girl is seen to be quite nervous when she finds out what was in the booth. Afraid to be questioned, she goes in anyway and Watanuki and Doumeki watch. The love is tested by putting your hands on a guillotine-like machine where they have to hold each other's pinky fingers together. Their love is true if the blade doesn't cut their fingers. The tension rises when the employee buckles their hands on the machine and Watanuki is afraid for the woman as well, knowing about her other relationship. The dark cloud from her pinky gets stronger around the couple and takes over the machine. When the blade falls, Pipe fox saves the couple's fingers from being cut and they turned out to be alright. Suddenly her last date appears with the ring she accidentally left behind. Her current date questions who he is and she is unable to answer. Then the man from the beginning who was bothering comes back and many of her other boyfriends as well appears. Unable to answer she admits defeat. Category:Customer Category:Female Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:XxxHolic Characters